


Mornings

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [43]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: The family get ready to meet Pauline for breakfast.





	Mornings

Armie and Timmy woke up the next morning still curled together. Timmy felt quite uncomfortable as they hadn’t cleaned up before going to bed and Timmy had dried cum sticking to his body as well as Armie’s cum leaking out of him. Neither of them had any idea where Liz was, they fell asleep before she did and had clearly woken up after her. It was 8am when they woke, meaning they had 2 hours to get ready before meeting Pauline at a local restaurant for breakfast. The couple got out of bed and went to the en-suite bathroom in the master bedroom for a shower, but they didn’t have sex like they usually would as they were on a time crunch. Whilst they were in the bathroom, Liz entered the bedroom and got herself ready for the day. Armie and Timmy entered the room whilst she was still getting dressed. “Hey, wife. How are you this morning?” Armie asked, giving her a chaste kiss.

“I’m good. I really enjoyed last night. How was it for you, Timmy? Was it too much?” She asked, needing to know that she hadn’t forced him to do anything he didn’t want to.

“Last night was amazing. A little overwhelming but I don’t regret what happened.” Timmy admitted, looking at his feet. Liz walked over to him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, pulling back almost immediately after Timmy had returned her kiss.

“Right, I’m going to wake Harper and Ford as they both need bathing before we go and meet Pauline. Do you want to get dressed and help me?” Liz asked.

“Why don’t you bath one and I’ll bath the other?” Armie suggested, pulling on some clothes.

“I’ll bath Ford and you bath Hops. I’m sure she’d like to spend some time with her daddy.” Liz accepted. She then left the room and headed to Ford’s nursery. Once Armie was dressed, he headed to Harper’s room. Timmy got dressed into one of Armie’s jumpers and his new jeans before sitting down on the bed and pulling out his notebook to write to baby Hammer.

* * *

 

Armie walked into Harper’s room to find that she was still asleep. That was slightly unusual as the little one was normally the first one awake. “Hopsey, time to wake up.” Armie mumbled, pressing a hand to her back and gently shaking her. “Hopsey, you need a bath…” Armie tried, Harper groaned and rolled over, facing Armie. “Harper Grace, it’s time to get up.” At the use of her full name, Harper sleepily opened her eyes and blinked at Armie, tiredly. She held her arms up, asking him to carry her to the bathroom. Armie took her to the nearest bathroom (there were 5 in the house) and sat her on the potty whilst he ran the bath. After Harper had finished using the potty, Armie helped her to wipe herself and emptied the contents of the potty into the toilet. When the water was at the right depth and temperature, Armie lifted Harper into the bath and gave her some toys to play with before she had to have her hair washed. “Daddy? Is Timmy having a girl? Can I have a baby sister?” She asked. Harper always asked for a baby sister, at least once a week, it wasn’t this bad before she found out that Timmy was pregnant but now, she kept asking if could have a sister almost every day.

“It will be a while before we find out if you’re having a brother or a sister. Sorry, Hops.” Armie apologised. He didn’t really mind what gender his and Timmy’s baby was as he already had a child of each gender. At the same time, he wanted Harper to have a sister because she’d always wanted one. The last thing Armie wanted was for Harper to feel left out now that she was going to have 2 younger siblings who needed lots of attention, well, more attention than she did. After letting Harper play with her bath toys for about 10 minutes, Armie took some of them away whilst he put shampoo in her hair. When she was clean and all the soap had been rinsed from her hair, Armie pulled the plug out and wrapped Harper in a towel. “Let’s go back to your room. Mommy will be there soon to help you get dressed.”

Armie was more than capable of dressing his daughter but Liz was often very specific about how she wanted the kids dressed when out in public. Armie didn’t care for all their fancy clothes and dresses – kids just got messy so why buy them expensive stuff that was going to get ruined? When Liz entered the room, Armie went back to the bedroom where Timmy was sat, looking through his phone.

“Harper has been asking for a little sister again.” Armie stated, sitting down beside his young love.

“I wish we found out the gender sooner than 20 weeks, that’s not until April.” Timmy groaned. He only wanted a healthy child although he did want a baby girl to spoil, he adored Harper – had done ever since he met her. At the same time, he didn’t want Ford to be upset – it was going to be difficult for the young boy to adjust to no longer being the youngest. Harper already knew what it was like to have a younger sibling.

Before the conversation could continue, Harper ran into the room. She was wearing one of her pale pink dresses with white socks and pink shoes. “Let’s go! Let’s go!” She shouted, grabbing Timmy’s hand and pulling him off the bed and then out of the room and downstairs.

“Hopsey, careful with Timmy! Remember the baby!” Armie called, following out of the bedroom and down the stairs where Liz was strapping Ford into his car seat. Armie picked up Harper and carried her to the car, Timmy grabbed Ford’s car seat and took him outside whilst Liz turned the lights off, said goodbye to Archie and locked the door. In no time at all, they little family were on their way to meet Pauline.


End file.
